


Does Jumin Han is Gay?

by Animemes



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, does jumin han is gay???????????, has this been done before, shitpost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-21 18:45:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8256449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animemes/pseuds/Animemes
Summary: The rumor come out





	

**Jumin Han is gay** is the most discussed in the media in the few years ago. Even it has happened in 2012, but some of the public still curious about what is exactly happening and to be the reason there is a rumor comes out about his gay. At that time he became the massive social networking rumor. The public, especially his fans are shocked. He just came out with his bad rumor which is spread massively. This time is not about his C &R Company, but his bad rumor. The rumor is out of standardize of hoax, according the last reported the heir revealed himself as homosexual. Do you still believe or not, this rumor is really much talked by people even in a person of his fans.

**Author's Note:**

> meme source:  
> http://brunomars.us/rumor-come-bruno-mars-gay/  
> image source:  
> http://faittruo.tumblr.com/post/149736251485/the-rumour-come-out-does-jumin-han-is-gay-him


End file.
